In Hell As It Is In Heaven
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: There were two warring forces of ancient times – the Light and the Dark. Hinata is the Goddess of Creation and Light. Her counterpart, Naruto, is the God of Devastation and Darkness. For thousands of years, they were constantly at war with each other over a Fate that chose differently. A decision made by Hinata will turn the tides of war. But in whose favor? A Naruto origins story.


**I will not say what my readers would expect from this fanfiction. All I can say is that many may hate or love this work, depending on your tastes. Let's just say this will be my therapy for something much larger than just fiction. This story will reveal the real me with words. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. This story will contain 10 chapters and that's that. Leave a review or a bomb maybe. Your choice.**

_**In Hell As It Is In Heaven**_

_Summary:__ There were two warring forces of ancient times – the Light and the Dark. Hinata is the Goddess of Creation and Light. Her counterpart, Naruto, is the God of Devastation and Darkness. For thousands of years, they were constantly at war with each other over a Fate that chose differently. A decision made by Hinata will turn the tides of war. But in whose favor?_

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto Origins: The Sunshine and the Maelstrom

No one knew how the world came to be. Nobody really wondered why. This was a time when people had the power. They can be powerful through riches. They can be powerful through influence and fame. They can be powerful by luck of birth. They can be powerful by being born as shinobi.

Let's stop wondering for a minute. We are, for all intents and purposes, sure that there isn't a concrete God in the Naruto manga-verse. For all we know, the shinobi's powers came from the Shinju, commonly referred to as the Juubi (ten-tails). Otsutsuki Kaguya, the Eve of Naruto, ate the fruit which the God tree (Shinju), bore every one thousand years. The power the tree granted was used to end the wars that were raging on at that turbulent time. Kaguya's son, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, was the first human to be born with chakra. Unfortunately for him, the Shinju assumed a monstrous form in vengeance of the fruit that was stolen from it. The Shinju set out to destroy the world, but not before Hagoromo managed to defeat it and seal the beast within him, thus becoming the Naruto world's first jinchuuriki.

But Hagoromo isn't the focus of our story. As far as the obvious goes, Hagoromo would be nothing if his mother did not have the guts to steal from the Shinju. And further back to the story, Kaguya wouldn't have the ability to eat a God tree without the God tree itself. Does it sound confusing?

To make the story short, we are here to study where the God tree or the Shinjuu or the Juubi came from. Pick whatever name you choose and I'll use whichever name I want to. Where did this revered deity/tree come from? Where did all of the humans come from? What made them as they were?

The answer lies in the Sunshine and the Maelstrom.

In the beginning of time, in a very non-Biblical but almost Biblical sense, there were two amazing deities. The two sprung out of dark nothingness in a universe that was empty. Out of the darkness, a figure started to emerge – hair as bright as sunshine, eyes the color of cornflowers, smooth and tanned skin, an impressive height and a powerful built – a perfect male youth. He fashioned himself robes of the darkest color out of nothing, looking around and beyond the space. He was a bright light in the shadow, with all the vibrancy of his hair and countenance, but no one knew who and what he was.

That was until a sudden spark of light erupted from his head. That light grew and grew into such proportions that he was momentarily blinded by it. From the brightness emerged his opposite – a female. She was his opposite in many ways. The light gave birth to a young woman with midnight-blue hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, and a curvaceous, graceful figure. She fashioned herself robes of the purest white out of nothing, just as he did. She was like a shadow in the bright light, with all the darkness of her hair and her countenance, but no one knew who and what she was.

When they were born out of nothing, they were born with the logic that one of them would rule for the original darkness while the other would have brightness. With their power, they can either bring about chaos or order. From first impressions, one would assume that the male was the light and the female was the shadow. That was what the two thought too. They were perfectly satisfied with who and what they thought they were, that was, until they began to create the universe.

The male held a majestic staff in his hand. He felt powerful and sure. He knew that he existed for something great and he wanted to prove it. With is opposite watching on meekly, he tested his power, he swung it in a huge circle around his head. To his surprise, chaos ensued.

The darkness exploded, causing a flurry of sparks fly out in different directions. The pitch black seemed to swirl in a speed that brought forth huge chunks of solid objects. As the objects collided with the sparks, they burned bright and hot. The debris shot out through the nothingness, hitting each other with deafening sounds and tremendous energy. He tried to make it stop by whirling his staff once more, but it only made matters worse. The darkness seemed to swallow him more and more as chaos sparked all around him.

In alarm, the female waved her scepter. Light engulfed her as the universe became calm and still. The burning solid objects became fixed and wonderful to the eyes. They started to glow in different colors, lighting up the darkness. The other rocks that did not collide with the sparks either swirled around their lighted counterparts or merely travelled in different directions. When she waved her scepter, there was order.

"You…" he uttered in disbelief. "You're the Light?"

She said nothing but merely looked at her scepter in shock.

And that was the creation and discovery of the Maelstrom (Naruto) and the Sunshine (Hinata).

They were the source of Hope and Devastation.

* * *

Things didn't go so well between the two of them a hundred years after their birth. Naruto, who always thought that he was the Light, brooded and raged. He felt that it was his natural disposition to become the difference to the once dark universe. He had to be the one to bring about change. He just had to be. He was the more assertive one, the more proactive one, the more passionate one. Whereas his old companion, Hinata, was his opposite.

Hinata was quiet, gentle, and passive. She hated to see that her only companion, Naruto, was angry at her. She felt that Light and Dark should go together to create a better universe. One will never exist without the other. After a hundred years of trying to reconcile with Naruto, Hinata stopped trying. Their endless battles, pointless to her, led to creation of various worlds and realms that were beautiful. However, she secretly wished that they could make new things out of harmony and acceptance rather than wars and misunderstanding.

Separated from each other for a thousand years after, Naruto and Hinata yearned for companions. Naruto, in a huge surge of power and ambition, created his demons. Out of darkness, masculinity prevailed – strong and uncompromising. He considered them as his companions, the Lords of Darkness. He named his most favored one Sasuke the Wrathful. His eyes and hair were of lacquered black, shiny and magnificent. To behold him was to tremble. He brought about and won wars for his master against his eternal foe. A brilliant and impressive soldier was he. Even with the beauty of his form, one cannot help but be terrified by the death in his eyes. But like everything born out of darkness alone, he was incomplete. He did not know patience.

His second commander was named Shikamaru the Slothful. He was created with a lazy countenance that never bore a single smile. His eyes were often half-open, as if unwilling to take in everything around him. He was another physically impressive you despite his defects – a brilliant strategist that delighted in facing the enemy in a battle of wits, he knew what to do and when to do everything. He embodied intelligence and reason, using all means necessary for his master's gain. Unfortunately, like Sasuke, he was incomplete. He did not know diligence.

His third commander was named Gaara the Proud. He was created with short, unruly, red hair and dead green eyes. He never spoke unless he absolutely had to, deeming himself far more superior than his colleagues to even share his own thoughts. He was often the whisperer to his master, boosting Naruto's ego and reinforcing the thought within the Darkness that they deserved the powers of Light. He had the power to influence his comrades to become more destructive if they had to, entering their dreams and their thoughts.

His fourth commander was named Neji the Envious. He was so named because he often resented the fact that Destiny chose Hinata's side as the Light while their side was confined to the Darkness for all eternity. He had the ability to destroy bonds between everything and everyone. Fashioned with long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, Neji seemed to manifest a darker countenance of Hinata. Naruto accidentally created his appearance very similar to his enemy because when he was making Neji, his thoughts were consumed by Hinata.

The last three of Naruto's comrades weren't as youthful as his others. In the intensity of his labor and in his wish for older companions, he created three that proved to be formidable additions to his family.

His fifth commander was Asuma the Extravagant. He looked years older in appearance compared to his master and his other companions. He often smoked a pipe he fashioned himself, often doing things in excess. In battle, he often used the most number of weapons and would sacrifice vital pieces of Shikamaru's strategy, often resulting in squabbles between the two. His recklessness was the bane to Shikamaru's personality.

His sixth commander was Kakashi the Lustful. Naruto's armies were composed of male soldiers that devour everything in the cosmos whenever wars ensue. In opposite, Hinata's armies were composed of female soldiers. Kakashi, with his unusual silver hair, dark eyes, perfect built, and laidback personality, often served to charm the females of Hinata's camp. Those who have fallen under his spell were immediately killed with no remorse. Kakashi's skills in going behind enemy lines and assassination were unparalleled.

His seventh commander was another older man, named Orochimaru the Greedy. A frightening man with pale skin, amber eyes with slits as pupils, and long, black hair, he hoarded all weapons, techniques, and powers that Naruto's side could use whenever there was battle. He would create plagues that could render legions of Hinata's soldiers ill, killing them off in a most gruesome fashion. Orochimaru delighted in bringing the slowest form of pain. He was the only one in their group who kept prisoners of war as souvenirs, studying them with wretched means as to find out what the exactly the power of Light was.

Naruto, along with his seven Lords of Darkness, ruled the pitch black confines of the universe. They always fought. Like their master, they never forgave and they never forgot. Each lord had the ability to create their soldiers, fashioned after their own personalities. Every decade, they would rally their forces and fight against the Light, trying their hardest to steal the other side's mystical secrets and trying to gain world domination.

Hinata, driven by loneliness and desire for company, created her own comrades. The Ladies of the Light, to face against Naruto's perverse army. They were female and beautiful, like their mistress, capable of great strength and glorious feats.

Sakura the Patient was Hinata's favorite first commander. She was the embodiment of peace, tranquility, and mercy. Wherever she went, a calm feeling surged through each and every one of them. Her brilliant pink hair and shining emerald eyes beckoned and brought serenity. But even though she was normally peaceful, she had the greatest physical strength out of Hinata's creations. She was able to be terrifying in her brilliance and power.

Ino the Humble was Hinata's second commander. Even with blonde locks that flowed like sunshine and aquamarine eyes, Ino was obedient and revering of her mistress. But even with her submissive nature, Ino was the bravest of Hinata's warriors, often the one to lead an attack against Naruto's armies. She was capable of strengthening everyone's will or tempering their passions. She was able to read the minds of anyone she wished and would often know when her mistress would be in most need of anything.

Temari the Diligent was Hinata's third commander. She trained each and every day for combat, encouraging and educating subordinates in return. She was the fighter and the thinker, always using patience and cleverness to win a battle. She knew when to strike and when best to do things. She was able to give out accurate predictions of things to come but was an advocate of shaping one's future. She had a darker shade of blonde compared to Ino's, tied in four ponytails behind her head.

Tenten the Kind was Hinata's fourth commander. She was unyieldingly loyal, supportive, and compassionate. She was never a fighter, but was taken under Temari's wing to learn the art of battle for the sake of her mistress. Her soft looks could endear anyone, with wide chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair fixed in buns. She was able to feel the mood of anyone and can alter it positively. She was the embodiment of truth and trust, able to sense if anyone was lying. She was never biased or spiteful, and would often think of ways to ensure that everyone remained happy.

Kurenai the Temperate was one of Hinata's older companions. She was in charge of justice and order within their family and their armies. A female with fair complexion, dark hair, and crimson eyes, everyone learned to honor and respect Kurenai. She could create many illusions to trick enemies if she wanted to, causing them to be more mindful of the reality and their surroundings in return. She knew what an individual needed, as opposed to what they wanted. She upheld each and everyone's rights and considered their interests.

Shizune the Pure was another one of Hinata's older commanders. She was relatively plain-looking compared to the vivacious beauties of their family. But it wasn't that she wasn't pretty. There was an odd ethereal glow to her shoulder-length ebony hair and black eyes that made anyone instantly like her. She was the embodiment of love, friendship, and abstinence. She would teach her friends and the army to be self-conscious and moral. She was the one who educated everyone, knowing that the only way to battle corruption and temptation was to be learned and to be refined.

Tsunade the Charitable was the last of Hinata's commanders. Oldest and wisest, Tsunade had the same hair color as Temari, with amber eyes and a beautiful figure. She was the greatest healer in the entire universe, able to find ways to cure each and every one of Orochimaru's plagues. She can also treat battle-induced injuries, generously giving away every measure of power that she had. She shared knowledge relentlessly, enriching the minds of anyone who talked to her.

And this is where everything began. With these characters, a world called Chikyu was discovered.

It was Hinata who went to Chikyu first. In a fit of wanderlust, she travelled to the farthest reaches of the cosmos, chancing upon one of the solid objects rotating around a yellow Star.

Hinata shrunk to a size of a being that could walk upon Chikyu, looking around the barren and inhospitable conditions. The nothingness made her pure white robes around her stand out. She suddenly smiled to herself, deciding to execute an idea.

"Hinata-sama," Sakura said, appearing behind Hinata. "We were looking all over for you."

Hinata regarded the Lady with kind eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing so far," Sakura replied. "But Ino gathered some intelligence. It seems that Sasuke has been flitting around Atheros."

Hinata frowned. Atheros was the wasteland that she and Naruto accidentally created out of the chaos a thousand years ago. It lay between Shalasyr, the realm of the Light and Valasyr, the realm of the Dark. It was the land where the Light and the Dark clash every decade. It was a rule that no one shall set foot on Atheros in the time of peace. This was something that Hinata and her people adhered to strictly. It seemed that it wasn't the same with Naruto's men.

"He may be up to something. Someone should stop him," Sakura said.

"Let him be," Hinata said, surprising Sakura. "We have an important thing to do."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Mistress, what he's doing could be dangerous."

"Whatever it may be, it can't be worse than what Naruto could ever plan," Hinata said in finality, starting to walk. "What I need you to do now is to call the Ladies here. We have a very important task to do."

"Hai," Sakura answered.

Not a second later, six other women appeared.

"Ladies," Hinata said in welcome, turning to face them. "It is time."

"Time for what, Hinata-sama?" Tenten asked.

"The time to finally create something worthwhile," Hinata replied, smiling mysteriously. "Remember, sisters? The Light exists to create everything beautiful and good. We exist to create. _I _exist to make the universe alive. Out of Light, I want to create Life outside Shalasyr."

"So you mean to say…?" Shizune gasped.

"We are going to create creatures on this land," Ino finished for Shizune and Hinata.

"But why?" Tsunade asked. "This realm you create will add to the potential places Naruto will attack. It will be an addition to our burden – another place we're responsible for."

Hinata smiled at the older woman. "We should not fear, Tsunade. If the Light fears the Dark, how will it prevail? Remember that one cannot exist without the other. If we live in constant fear that everything we create will be infected by the Dark, then how can we fulfill our duties? I have succeeded to create the most beautiful beings in this universe," with this, the seven females smiled, "but other than that, all I have created is Shalasyr and the soldiers to strengthen our fortifications. I have created according to the threat that Naruto posed. We have to reach out. We have to abandon our fears and find courage. Isn't that one of the virtues of the Light?"

"As I represent as well, Hinata-sama," Ino said, grinning broadly.

"What are we going to do, Hinata-sama?" Temari spoke up.

"We need refreshment," Hinata said. "Something that would wash away all that is unclean and unsafe – a place that will revitalize."

She raised her scepter and directed it to Tsunade. A shining beam of light transferred itself from the scepter to Tsunade's forehead. "I assign you this great task, Tsunade."

"Hai, Hinata-sama," Tsunade said.

"We need relief," Hinata said. "Something that could take away exhaustion. It should cover all this emptiness and make its presence and importance known everywhere." She directed her scepter to Ino, and the same surge of light transferred.

Ino inclined her head in gratitude and acknowledgement.

"We need warmth," Hinata said. "Something that could provide heat and could forge something out of what we already have. It should be vibrant and full of life, even though it doesn't really live." The scepter pointed at Sakura, who bowed low in acceptance.

"I'll do my best, Hinata-sama," the pinkette said.

"We need stability," Hinata said. "Something to walk on that is beautiful and could bear much life, not this plain, barren piece of hard object. It should be the womb where beauty and vitality springs forth." The light streamed through Temari's forehead.

"I shall take full responsibility, Hinata-sama," Temari answered.

"We need life that remains still," Hinata said. "It will produce the nourishment for the entire land. It will hold all creations together." The scepter landed on Shizune, who gratefully accepted the task.

"We need life that moves," Hinata said. "A diverse set of creatures that can thrive and can bring liveliness to this world." The honor was given to Tenten this time, who excitedly took the chance.

"Thanks, Hinata-sama!" the brunette jovially said.

"And you, Kurenai," Hinata said, smiling at the silent lady. "Create a woman of great power and beauty. She should be of our image and of our virtues. She is to be mortal, meaning she should perish after attaining more or less a hundred years of age. She is to be the guardian of this place, able to command the creations that we make."

"That is such a powerful creature, Hinata-sama," Kurenai declared.

"Yes, but she is better than us," Hinata said a bit sadly. "She is given the fortune not to witness all terrors that too much time can bring."

"Won't she be lonely?" Tenten asked.

"We are here to accompany her," Hinata replied.

"But we cannot do that all the time," Sakura argued.

"We will let some of my daughters live here to guide and protect her," Hinata said. "Trust me, sisters. Trust me."

With this, the seven women nodded and went about their work.

The labor took seven days. Temari started first. She wrapped the solid nothingness with various layers. Some of the earth was hard and unyielding. Some were grainy and easily moved. Some were sticky. There were different properties and consistencies. Areas had different heights, some dipping like pits while others rising above, almost touching the heavens. After a day's labor, Hinata commanded Temari to stop. All was good. Hinata named it Earth.

The second day came, and it was time for Tsunade. Out of her hands flowed a fluid, crystal clear element. It was cool to the touch. It covered almost three-fourths of the land, burying some parts of the Earth. The water, no matter its depth and size, was refreshing and tasteless. After that day's labor, Hinata commanded Tsunade to stop. All was good. Hinata named it Water.

The third day arrived, and it was time for Ino's work to be done. She suddenly blew hard, filling the void with a comforting element that occupied every nook and cranny of the once-barren place. There were times that it blew hard and cold. There were moments when it was just softly whispering, providing relief. Some of the Earth was blown to and from, while some of the Water created ripples as it danced along. After that day's labor, Hinata commanded Ino to stop. All was good. Hinata named it Air.

The fourth day was upon them. Sakura labored hard, taking quite a time to contemplate on what she should create. She flew to the Star that shone bright millions of miles away from Chikyu. Out of there, the licks of the intense energy were taken by her hand. Swiftly, she came back. She released the hot element, some of it infusing with the Air. The sudden warmth in the Air caused the Water to react, creating puffs of white matter floating in the sky. In the background, the color of vibrant blue spread, its color reflected in the vast oceans of Water. Sakura flicked the remaining warm energy in her hand, sending it to a frenzied state of red, orange and yellow, its tongues flickering high. After that day's labor, Hinata commanded Sakura to stop. All was good. Hinata named it Fire.

The fifth day welcomed them with optimism. Shizune immediately went to work. She took some Earth, some Water, and some Air. She closed her palm around the elements and squeezed hard. She eventually opened her hand. In it was a small, round object. She knelt on the ground and dug a small hole with her other hand. She put the round object in it and buried it with Earth. She raised her right hand and clenched her fist. She raised her index and middle finger and closed her eyes. Suddenly, huge brown and green beings that were rooted to the ground sprung forth. Some were enormous, providing shade. Shorter plants covered the ground like a green blanket. There were some who were of moderate size, some out of reach while some just right for picking. Some bore colorful fruits that could be eaten while some were fragrant and vibrant. After that day's labor, Hinata commanded Shizune to stop. All was good. Hinata named it Plant.

The sixth day moved in with Tenten grinning with excitement. She had the most number of things to create. Being the most inventive amongst them, Tenten made different sorts of creatures. The first living things she created dwelled in the Water. They could swim and breathe in such an environment. The second living things had feet. Others were small that could crawl on multiple legs. Some were bigger, able to stand on four feet. The third living things had wings, able to soar with the Air. Each creature varied in shape, size, and appearance. They moved about, breathing in the Air, drinking and bathing in the Water, and feeding on the Plants. After that day's labor, Hinata commanded Tenten to stop. All was good. Hinata named it Animal.

The seventh day dawned with great anticipation. Kurenai was ready. She combined all the elements and the creatures that her comrades created. She made fluid gestures with her hands and hummed. Out of the materials, a woman with ebony hair emerged. She was nude, her skin creamy and fair. Her eyes were dark brown and almond-shaped, holding a sharp quality behind them. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her lips were wide and rosy. Her bosom was full and her hips were narrow, giving way to shapely and long legs. She was like them, except she was mortal.

"I name you Kaguya," Hinata declared. "You will be princess of this realm. You shall have dominion over all Living Things. You will have control over all elements. You shall age and die when the time is ripe."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Kaguya said with a musical tone.

"Here," Hinata added, weaving a robe of periwinkle blue out of nowhere. She handed it to Kaguya. Out of the many colorful Plants created, Hinata fashioned a crown that did not perish, putting it on Kaguya's head.

"Do not forget to pray, Kaguya," Hinata said. "I shall provide every protection for you. And my parting gift…"

Hinata took a piece of her flesh and dropped it on the ground. When her flesh touched the Earth, a huge Plant sprung from it. It towered over all the rest, its foliage stretching far and wide. It was majestic and beautiful.

"This will be your home," Hinata said. "This is Shinju. Care for it and it will protect you. You can eat its fruit whenever you want. It will provide nourishment."

"Thank you," Kaguya replied.

Hinata waved her scepter and summoned four women wearing her insignia. "They will protect you," she added. "Be aware of the Dark. They will sense the power that I have released. They will come and try to destroy my creations. Be aware."

"I will," the woman said.

"Now, we shall go and rest, sisters," Hinata said.

With that, they disappeared.

* * *

The Lord of Darkness was laughing. His mirth echoed in the walls of his chamber. A vision suddenly flashed in his eyes, triggering the remarkable bout of joy.

"What is it?" Neji asked, apparently pissed.

There was one thing that anyone could notice in the palace of Valasyr. Naruto's Lords never really addressed their master with respect. They had no real manners, per se. However, Naruto showed them leniency, enjoying the fact that even with their grumbling, he was still far more superior than them.

"It seems that you already know about what the Goddess did," Orochimaru said with amusement.

"Yes," Naruto said. "And how did you know?"

"Sasuke told me," Orochimaru responded. "His Shadow passed me before it reached you."

Naruto clucked his tongue in annoyance. Shadows were a manner of long-distance communication between them. He inclined his head as he sat on his throne, contemplating deeply.

'_You must attack," _an eerily familiar voice crept within his head. It was Gaara. Naruto's eyes quickly found his. The redhead did not open his mouth and merely stared at him hard.

"I have a better idea," Naruto declared. "Why waste my time attacking? It consumes so much strength and I would hate to see Hinata's efforts go to waste."

"Since when did you care?" Asuma questioned.

"You can try creating a world of your own," Neji suggested.

"No," Naruto said with authority, effectively drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I have a much, much better idea."

"Well, share," Shikamaru said, yawning. "Don't keep us waiting. It's too troublesome."

Naruto smirked. "We will infiltrate the realm. We shall create Darkness within each and every creature that Hinata made."

"And how will we do that without Hinata's minions noticing?" Kakashi asked. "Don't tell me that you're going to use me again. I'm really not in the mood to seduce anyone."

"We're not requiring your talents today, Kakashi," Naruto said. "This time, we will _all _go."

Shikamaru, even with his surprise, still remained placid. "And how will we do that without risking a war?"

Naruto replied with a cold voice, "Trust me."

There was no use arguing with him. They all knew that whenever there was a plan, Naruto had no patience. He wouldn't wait for another day. And that was the flaw in the relationship he had with Hinata. While the Lady of the Light almost always expected that Naruto won't make any move until he was ready, he would strike the moment she finishes her move or even before she makes a move. Hinata was too trusting that Naruto would change. And she seemed to think that they didn't know about her deeds. Whenever there was a source of Light, there was Shadow. And this time, Sasuke was there to see.

He lifted his staff and tapped it on the ground. In an instant, he and his followers were transported to a remote part of Chikyu.

"About time," a low voice said from behind them.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, his black robes swishing all around him. "Let's move if we have to. I hate the smell of this place."

"The sweetness makes me dizzy," Asuma said in distaste.

"Well then," Naruto said. "We only have less than an hour before Hinata senses our presence. She has confined herself in the deepest recesses of Shalasyr to rest, along with her followers. She won't be resurfacing until she has completely recovered from her labors."

The seven other men nodded.

"Make yourself useful and bring evil to each and every creation made," Naruto said. "Unlike Hinata's Ladies, I don't need to tell you in detail what you can do. Let yourself loose."

With that, they all worked simultaneously.

They knew what their Lady counterparts did, and they assigned themselves accordingly. With Shikamaru's touch, cracks formed in parts of the Earth, rendering some areas lifeless. Temari's soil, which could be held together no matter what consistency they had, now held cracks. Shikamaru created the Earthquake, a devastation that split the land and killed all that stood on it.

Orochimaru cut his hand, spilling blood on the largest body of Water. It turned salty, rendering it undrinkable. Many of the animals on the banks ran away while some instantly went ill. He started swirling the Water's contents to create the Maelstrom that sucked all the life near it. Along with Gaara who toyed with the Air and made it blow so hard that many living things could be swept away in it, the two created the Storm. Water dropped from the sky in enormous quantities, flooding the land and eroding the Earth.

Gaara, in a last attempt to show his superiority, created whirling masses of Air that destroyed anything in its path. Thus came the Tornado.

Sasuke blotted the Fire that came from the Star and sucked the heat out of the Air. Because of this, some of the realm's waters and portions of the land were now covered in a white, cold substance that killed the living beings. Sasuke created the Frost.

Kakashi created odd-looking Plants that fed off from their fellows. They stole nourishment from the Earth. He created Plants that were poisonous when eaten. He engulfed some flowers with thorns and gave some such a foul smell that no one would dare to approach it. Some trees he made looked very ominous and twisted. He created an illness for the Plants which brought about their death. Some Plants had teeth that snapped shut when touched.

Neji brought about Animals that starved for other Animals, and not Plants. These creatures had sharp teeth and agile legs. Some could swim, others could run, and a few could fly. He made others to have poison, which could kill with one sting or one bite. He created Animals that feed on the dead, rotting them to the core.

And finally, Asuma, out of all his companions' creations, created a Man. He had black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin, and a very youthful and masculine physique. He walked in full glory and menace, glowering at his creators.

"You are to be named Mikado," Naruto proclaimed. "And like what my foe has created, you shall be mortal and live up to a century in fullest. You will have the power to influence the Calamities that your fathers have made. You will have the power to control our Animals and you will learn to feed on their meat and not these horrid Plants. You will have the skill of hunting, toil, and innovation."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Mikado answered.

"And finally, your task is to seek out your counterpart," Naruto said. "She is named Kaguya and she lives in a tree called Shinju. Mate with her. Mate with her until she bears a child. When your seed has been planted within her, the fruit of the Shinju will turn from white to red. When that happens, compel her to eat from the tree no matter what her mistress says."

"I will, Naruto-sama," Mikado replied.

"I shall grant you the power to slip past her guards, but you can only do so during Nighttime, when darkness engulfs this land," Naruto said, and with a swirl of his staff, the Chikyu started to tilt. The Star, which could normally engulf every facet of the realm, now had its light limited. There were now two parts of time – Day and Night.

"Twelve hours in this world for day, twelve hours for night," Naruto said. "Don't take too long to accomplish your task for I've no patience, Mikado. And Hinata _will _find you."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

A year has passed and the Hinata and the Ladies of the Light came to visit the realm. So far, from the reports of the scouts, there was consistent peace in the land. It seemed that Naruto and his cronies didn't know or didn't take action against what Hinata did. They returned to prepare the realm. This year marked another decade, which means another war was going to happen. New guards had to be stationed within this world if in case Naruto were to learn about it.

When they finally stepped on the grounds, what they saw left them astonished.

Many parts of the land were barren. Animals and Plants lay burned and dead. Water poured down from the sky in torrents, flooding the Earth. There were cries from living creatures deep within the forest. From where they stood, they saw the Shinju.

Its fruits were red.

"They came," Hinata said in shock and in despair.

"How come we never knew?" Tenten gasped. "The scouts – "

"They were killed," Sakura said. "Someone has been sending us false images and messages."

"But who?" Shizune asked.

Hinata didn't wait for an answer. With a flick of her scepter, they were immediately taken to the Shinju.

To their surprise, there was a Man standing eerily still, looking out into the horizon. He was nestled in a house made of wood and stone, supported by the World Tree. He didn't even acknowledge their presence. His dark eyes were inscrutable, as the turbulent wind nipped against his skin and his ebony hair. He had the Shadow about him, and Hinata knew instantly that Naruto would know that she had arrived.

A cry pierced the gray sky.

"A child…" Tsunade whispered, disbelief in her voice.

"Is Kaguya alive?" Temari asked through gritted teeth.

Hinata closed her eyes. "Very much so. She has given birth to a son."

"What?!" the seven women chorused.

Hinata looked up at the still man, who was evidently guarding the house while his mate was giving birth.

"Who are you?" she called out, her soft voice ringing clear and true amidst the chaos.

The man looked at her. He knew her. He had been expecting her. But there was no fear in his eyes. He knew that this day would come. He had long been prepared for it.

"Goddess," he said in acknowledgement. "The Ladies of the Light."

"My mistress asked you," Kurenai said through gritted teeth. "Answer her."

Hinata raised a hand to calm her subordinate. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"I am Mikado," he replied, his gaze steady. A Shadow played behind his back. It was Shadow with red eyes – red eyes with swirling tomoes.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed. "He's within that man."

"He's not within him," Hinata said. "He is behind him. He is the reason why this Man doesn't fear me."

"Let's show him fear," Ino grumbled, unable to restrain herself.

"You are playing with the Dark, sister," Hinata stated. "Do not let the Shadow consume you. Remember that Sasuke represents everything that has to do with anger and impatience. This world has already succumbed to their forces. It is no wonder that it is affecting you too."

Ino hung her head in shame and simply nodded in obedience.

Hinata closed her eyes once more. In a flash of light, they were taken inside Kaguya's home.

Inside, a bed made of leaves and fur dominated the entire house. It was clear that Mikado was a Hunter and that he had no remorse in killing Animals and using them. From what they saw earlier, there were Animals who killed their own kind too. It was clearly done under Naruto's command.

Kaguya lay on the bed, nursing an infant. The child was suckling on her breasts, seemingly joyful and unaware of the turbulence surrounding him, and of his mother's sin.

The Woman's eyes immediately shot up to them. They became wide and fearful, knowing that the time for retribution has come. Eight pairs of eyes looked back at her.

"The Lord of Darkness came," Hinata commented. "You did not see him?"

It was evident that Kaguya was surprised at what Hinata said. She had expected to be killed immediately. "No, my Lady."

"This man… Mikado," Hinata continued. "He came to you in Darkness?"

"It is called Night. The Lord of Darkness made it so."

"And he made you his mate?"

"Yes."

"This is unheard of!" Shizune exclaimed. "Have you not learned from your nature that you should not consort with males? Males are the product of Darkness! To touch them is to sully yourself!"

Kaguya stared back at them and this time, the fear was gone. Her eyes held a conviction to them that smoldered the brown irises. With strength unheard before she said, "I love him. I love Mikado more than my own life."

Hinata looked at the woman, her lavender eyes no longer holding the critical thoughts her mind was immersed in. This time, her face showed kindness, gentleness, and sympathy. Kaguya spoke the truth. But if this was the case, she was to be disappointed sorely. Mikado, from his current state, did not love her. He used her for his master. Hinata would never know what his true intentions are or if he truly loved his mate. All she knew was that Sasuke was controlling him now. With Sasuke, there is no love.

From the silence of the Ladies behind her, Hinata knew that they understood. Even though they have not loved a Man or a male before, they knew what love is and how selfless it could be.

"What is the child's name?" Hinata queried, laying her eyes on the boy. It was the first time that she had actually seen a small being of the same appearance as them.

"Hagoromo," Kaguya said, cooing the baby. In turn, he started to gurgle.

"He will be a powerful child," Hinata declared. "You have eaten from the corrupted fruit of Shinju. You have mated with a Son of Darkness. But like all things in this world, the child has Light inside of him. But be warned, the Light and Darkness will rage inside of him. The Light that comes from the roots of the Shinju and the blood of his mother against the Dark from the fruit of the Shinju and the flesh of his father. He was born a Man, therefore his predisposition is to Darkness, but I believe that this child will transcend all barriers and can either become the destruction or the salvation of this world."

"War is upon us," she continued. "If Naruto has corrupted this world so much, then it can be said that the battles will take place here. He wants my creations to burst into flames and turn into ash. You and your family will play a part in this war, Kaguya."

"I will not fight against Mikado," Kaguya retorted.

"I wish you would not," Hinata said. "But you might have to. A Shadow has possessed him. It has been his constant companion. Tell me, Kaguya, if Mikado should try to kill your son, would you allow him?"

Kaguya's eyes were wide. "I-I don't think he would…"

"He might," Sakura interjected. "There is a huge possibility. I have been the one to face Sasuke for every war that has raged. He shows no mercy and is relentless. His wrath knows no bounds. He shows no mercy and he has no concept of family except for his own loyalties."

"But Mikado – "

"They are coming," a voice from behind them said. It was Mikado, but he wasn't as he was when they saw him. His eyes were now filled with worry, and the Shadow that stalked him was no longer there.

"Sasuke has left," Temari observed.

"He has gone to prepare for war," Mikado said. "I have to hide you."

He was looking at Kaguya and Hagoromo.

"I will not go anywhere without you," Kaguya beseeched. "Come with us."

"My master will find me," Mikado said. "It will be more terrible for us if I hide. They will surely find me and kill me."

"But they will do the same if you present yourself!"

"At the very least, they will know that I was and still am loyal. Sasuke does not know of my love for you. He does not know or recognize love when he sees it, even when he was with me."

"That will be their downfall," Hinata said. "Sakura, gather all of the troops and begin preparations to protect this realm."

With that, Sakura disappeared.

"Ino, begin building whatever fortifications you can while Temari prepares the weapons."

"Hai," Ino and Temari chorused.

"Tsunade, gather as many living beings to our side as you can. Heal them if they are afflicted. We cannot let the Darkness consume them."

"I shall," Tsunade replied and left.

"Kurenai, make sure that all magical barriers are in place. We cannot let Naruto approach the Shinju."

Kurenai nodded and proceeded to her task.

"Tenten, go over our strategy with our troops as we have always discussed."

"Of course," Tenten answered.

"And Shizune, protect Kaguya and Hagoromo," Hinata finally said. "You are to stay with them at all times."

"Thank you, my Lady," Mikado said out of nowhere, earning the Lady's radiant smile.

"I assume that you have already made a safe place for your mate and son?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Mikado said, leading Kaguya and their son to a secret door behind their home. Shizune quickly followed them after one last glance at Hinata.

Hinata sighed and went outside the house. Violent clouds of dark grey swirled and made more Water pour down. She could hear the wailing of the Animals and the gasping of the Plants. The oceans raged and the Earth rumbled.

"War, once more."

* * *

"Hinata will not see this coming," Naruto said more to himself than to his followers.

He slowly put down a drink that Kakashi had made for him, licking his lips slowly. He was holding another vial of the same contents, gripping it lightly in his right hand.

"This will be a new age for us," Naruto declared as the crowds below him roared. His closest comrades were staring at him in anticipation. "The Darkness will have a new battleground and a new realm to be God. Hinata will curse the day that she decided to play. She will curse the day that she decided to stop fearing the Dark."

Naruto breathed deeply, grinning from ear to ear in malevolent joy. "War, once more."

* * *

**Taking a bow,**

**For now.**


End file.
